Lying is Easier Than the Truth
by Green Pharaoh
Summary: Bakura and Yugi are dating but Yugi isn't gay. Bakura finds out and commits suicide. Bakura becomes a ghost to Yugi and Bakura informs Yugi that he can be brought back to life; downside: they have a certain amount of time. Will Yugi do it? R
1. Chapter 1

Lying is Easier Than the Truth  
By: Izumi-sama  
Chapter 1  
  
Note: Hello all! Izumi here with another kick-ash story for ya! ^-^ I got the idea from my sister with her current slight-yaoi obsession. This story is NOT HARDCORE yaoi. It barely has yaoi in it at all. Nothing too gushy. But some of the characters's hearts might be broken in this story. So beware! I hope you enjoy it!! Twa! ^_^  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yugi walked into a tavern, seeing Bakura there. He sat down in the empty stool next to his. "A soda please, waiter?" asked Yugi to one of the workers of the tavern. Yugi impatiently waited for his beverage's arrival. When it finally came, Yugi took several sips of it and began a conversation with Bakura. "Hey Bakura," questioned Yugi, "Who's that queer man over there, you know, the man in dark clothing in the blackened corner of the tavern?" Yugi looked at Bakura and waited for a response. Bakura was checking the man out to see if he knew him.   
  
"Hmm...well, beat's me Yugi. I don't know the guy. I'm sensing that he's up to no good though. Maybe we best go..." stated Bakura cautiously.   
  
Yugi put down some money for the two's drinks and grabbed his coat.  
  
Walking Yugi out, Bakura noticed that the man in the dark corner shot an evil glance at Bakura sending chills up his spine. No one in the room saw, including Yugi. The man's eyes were devilish red, which made the chills seem like knives, knives that were being traced up and down Bakura's back. This really freaked out Bakura and sent him running after Yugi.  
  
Yugi, who thought that Bakura was right behind him, didn't have a clue that Bakura was running away from the tavern until Bakura ran into him, unable to stop his running feet.   
  
"Oh!! I'm so sorry Yugi! That guy," said Bakura, taking deep breaths in between his sentences, "He had red eyes and," Bakura deeply inhaled once again, "Looked like he wanted to suck my blood or something!"   
  
"Hmm, well, he just left about 5 minutes ago..." said Yugi calmer than ever, picking himself up from the ground. The two began walking back to Yugi's house, since Yugi's was closer to the tavern than Bakura's and Bakura figured he'd be a gentlemen and take his lover home, safe and sound.   
  
The wind, breaking past the two boys's hair, glided slowly on the cool autumn night.   
  
"Well, thanks for taking me home Bakura..." said Yugi trailing off. Bakura came up to him and gave him a good night kiss. Bakura could easily sense that something was wrong with Yugi because Yugi made no informance of being excited or happy that Bakura kissed him. Yugi just kind of ignored it, like he didn't like it.  
  
"Good night." Bakura said.   
  
~*~*~*~*In Yugi's House*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi walked through the front door, and shut it softly. Walking over to the window, which now was dusty, Yugi looked at Bakura walking all by himself. Bakura was always the loner of the group, the most quiet, the one who never knew what he wanted, or what he needed.   
  
"Oh Bakura...how can I tell you how I feel? It's too hard to say, it really is. I just don't like you like you like me. I know, it's confusing, it is to me too. I think we should just be friends because I'm not like you. I don't like guys like you do. And you've been acting so awkward lately, I'm not sure what you like anymore. If 'us' ends, we can still be good friends, right? I sure do hope so..." said Yugi to himself. "Just let me make the right decisions..."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well I hope you liked it. Please R&R! It's going to get a lot better! Also, if you're bored, read my other story as well! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed! Sayonara! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Lying is Easier Than the Truth  
By: Izumi-sama  
Chapter 2  
  
Note: Thank you all for the reviews! ^_^ I love to read them! Keep it up, and this story will be everlasting! Wah! Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much as you did chapter 1! *r&r*!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning planning on talking to Bakura. But that was still undecided. Yugi scattered around the house, searching for his magical disappearing school books. He walked into the kitchen and saw Grandpa sitting there drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the latest Duel Monsters magazine.   
  
"Grandpa, I need some advice.." said Yugi with a hesitation in his speech.  
  
"Okay Yugi, just shoot!" Grandpa replied with a wide grin on his face. Grandpa was always the easiest person that Yugi could ever go to for help. Yugi, of course, knew that he couldn't tell his Grandpa the WHOLE story. He wasn't going to tell Grandpa that he thought he bwas/b gay, but he figured that he could beat around the bush by talking in a second-person view.  
  
Yugi paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and let everything, every emotion, argument, situation, comment, compliment, anything and everything out. "Well one of my best friends, he's going out with someone, but he really doesn't like the person. Or the situation that they are in together." Yugi hated doing this. He absolutely despised lying, or anything of the sort. "My friend wants to break the relationship off, but he wants Bak--" Yugi muttered. Whoa! He almost spilled the beans! Yugi thought how he could patch this gaping hole up. "My friend wants to break off the relationship but he wants his date to still be friends with him. Do you see what I mean? He wants to get rid of what they have, and go back to what they had." Yugi informed.  
  
Grandpa looked mind-boggled. "Yugi I'm sorry, but I'm not quite so good at these types of conversations about people dating people or people doing this to people. I thought your question was about Duel Monsters or something." Grandpa replied.  
  
Yugi exhaled a deep sigh and grabbed his book bag. Heading out of the door, the phone rang. Grandpa picked it up and heard the voice of none other than, Bakura's mom. She was crying hysterically.   
  
"I wonder what's wrong?" Yugi said to himself as he headed out of the door for school...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
What has happened? Is Bakura okay? Keep reading and you'll find out! Until next time! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Lying is Easier Than the Truth By: Izumi-sama Chapter 3  
  
Note: Hello all! I just finished up me algebra homework, -.-; oh well!! I love algebra, but despise geometry. I think algebra is probably my favorite subject! ^^ Anywho, I'm sorry that I didn't write yesterday, but don't feel offended because I didn't get on the mail anymore than 3 minutes to read a few e-mails from family and such! Well, I've been brainstorming about Chapter 3 so I hope you enjoy it!! Have fun!! ^c^  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The leaves were blowing. The crisp autumn day, just beginning to awaken. Yugi walked out of his house that morning, ignoring the hysterical phone call from Bakura's mother. Yugi was still having thoughts of that phone call. "Maybe I should've picked it up instead of being ignorant and leaving that to Grandpa. Maybe the call was met for me. I wonder if it had anything to do with me. Or maybe something happened to Bakura last night." Yugi was saying to himself while crunching the brown leaves beneath his feet.  
  
Yugi held down his head as he continued to walk. He passed the location in the park where Bakura and Yugi always meet. This made him think of Bakura. His silver hair, the Millennium Ring, even Yami Bakura was in Yugi's thoughts.  
  
"I really wish I would've picked up the phone..." Yugi sighed, talking to himself yet one more time on the way to school.  
  
That morning was to be like nothing else. That morning, Yugi got slapped in the face, a reality check if you will. And so did everyone else. Everyone was treating Bakura as a fifth wheel, but then again, in a way, Bakura was treating himself like a fifth wheel. He never included himself in the doings of his friends: the trips to the card shop, the duels in the park, the stops at the hotdog and ice cream stands along the streets. None of these things Bakura seemed to be much interested in. Bakura basically only seemed to be interested in being alone, or with Yugi.  
  
/Hey Yami, maybe that was it. / Yugi said to Yami, who was currently re- doing his Duel Monsters Deck, just in case of a passerby opponent. /Maybe Bakura found out that I didn't like him. Oh no, I hope he didn't do anything drastic. / Yugi was paying no attention to where he was going. The utter silence, which was momentarily broken by Yami.  
  
//Well Yugi, you're now at school. Walk over to that crowd and you will soon find out. // Yami remained silent for a few moments until saying, //Brace yourself, little Yugi.//  
  
Yugi centered his attention on the large group of students, Yugi's peers. Boy, there was probably three quarters of the school, all surrounding the big flagpole podium, where the principal, and other important members of the high school faculty.  
  
"Students, I have some tragic news. I'm very sorry that you have to hear this from your high school teachers, but your parents and/or guardians were all called this morning to be notified that this would take place today. All of them accepted. So it is my duty to inform you that we are without one student today, and for the rest of our days, for all the length of our lives," said the principal. He was normally a very nice person, very liked among the students.  
  
Yugi's head spun, he couldn't imagine what has happened.  
  
/Yami? Yami? / Yugi asked as he was trying to locate Yami within his Soul Room. /Yami, what's happening? Tell me please? I would rather hear it from you, not my teacher's.../ Yugi pleaded. He saw Yami appear from within the darkness, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.  
  
"Students, Bakura is no longer with us. He committed suicide last night. His parents said that he was under a lot of stress and had been worrying about a lot of things. His friends, relationships, trusts, schoolwork, and extra-curricular things. I know that this is quite a bit of a shock to most of you, but we have nothing more to say about the topic. I'm very sorry to anyone close to Bakura. Now, if you would, please be headed to your first period class, and have a nice day." The principal had walked away, leading the faculty back into the school building, and leaving the students in an aftermath of utter confusion and dismay.  
  
Yugi stood, he stood alone as everyone began to do their normal morning routine: getting ready for the day. He stood there, no one to hold onto anymore. He felt alone. He felt disconnected. No more Bakura. The saddest part was, according to Yugi, it was his own fault.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed it!! Please bREVIEW!!/b The more you readers review, the more frequently I update!! Well, I hope you liked it!! Ja! @_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Lying is Easier Than the Truth  
By: Ryojishi  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Note: Hello everyone, Ryojishi here! Previous occurrences have made me decide that I needed to change my "anime"-name. I was Izumi-sama, but that got old, so I invented a word depicted from some Japanese words that I thought represented me, twisted them around in an uncomfortable manner, and now I call myself Ryojishi! You may call me Ryojishi, Ryojishi-sama, whatever you'd like! ^_^ I'm so happy, today school was canceled so I have a lot of time to perfect my latest chapters for all of my readers: you! ^^ Well, here is Chapter 4 of Lying is Easier Than The Truth; I hope you enjoy it! And remember, **Read&Review!!** ^_^   
  
  
  
A few days had past in the month of November, long and depressing, at least from Yugi's point of view. It was Thanksgiving Day, not that Yugi had anything to be thankful for at this time in his life. It was supposed to be a day of the gathering of family and friends, but not in Yugi's case. He was lost, trapped inside something that himself, Yugi, couldn't even explain. It was as if he was standing in the vastest place on Earth, screaming to the top of his lungs for someone's, anyone's attention.   
  
  
  
Yugi tossed and turned on his bed. Feelings of confusion and loneliness are obviously trampling over him like and elephant stampede barging over anything in its path, wide and treacherous. "I'm so confused. What are these feelings I'm experiencing? Are they guilt, or self-pity, what? Who can I talk to now? The gang hasn't talked to me in the longest time, but then again, they lost someone also. I guess I'm not the only person who did. Maybe we should get together again and see what happens... No, no, no! I can't: they'll just ask me if I knew anything about Bakura's death. They know I would spill the beans. They know that I would tell them every little detail, every little hint he gave. Every expression, comment, argument, complaint, and tear he had ever drew from his very heart and soul. It would all be out in the open; information for anyone to snatch from me. It should be kept confidential. But if the real reason that Bakura had killed himself over wasn't so absurd, then I would of course tell. But under one circumstance: if I thought that Bakura wouldn't mind people knowing about it," Yugi stated to himself, "but I think he would care if people knew that it was over him being gay and his boyfriend didn't feel the same way. Was that even the reason why Bakura had committed suicide? Grr..." Yugi growled, "I hate being this clueless! I'm not sure if Bakura even caught the little hints that I tried to leave for him about me not liking him. I never thought about that... oh man, I really do not know what to think anymore." said Yugi.  
  
  
  
/Yami? Yami, are you in the Puzzle? Where are you? Please come out.../  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, Yami popped out of the darkness, appearing before Yugi. Yugi noticed that Yami looked impatient; also that Yami was holding his Duel Monsters deck.  
  
  
  
//Sorry for the impatience Yugi, but I was in the middle of a duel with one of the pharaohs from Ancient Egypt. I teleported here as fast as I could. Now, what is the bother?//  
  
  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami then let it all out.  
  
  
  
/I feel like I have no one to talk to anymore. I feel alone, unwanted, unneeded. And, most of all, I feel guilty of Bakura's death. Do you think I should?/  
  
  
  
//No, Yugi. You think what you want, but I really don't believe that you should think that. Not at all. You will found out everything very quickly, possibly tonight. I must be off.//   
  
  
  
And with Yami's knowledge now in Yugi's mind, Yugi did what he was best at: he sat there, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought some more.   
  
  
  
*~Later That Thanksgiving Evening~*  
  
  
  
"Yugi!! Yugi?! Are you awake?" shouted Grandpa from the dining room, which was all the way downstairs. This was the explanation for the ear blistering shouting.   
  
  
  
Yugi was upstairs in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with no lights on. He obviously was in a very depressing state.   
  
  
  
"Coming!" he shouted. As he stood up, he brushed his shirt off, then stepped on the rug at the side of his bed. Yugi walked over to the other side of his room; but before he could reach the door, he stepped on a sharp object of some sort, laying carelessly on the floor.   
  
  
  
"Damnit!" shouted Yugi as he sat on the ground, holding his foot while trying to reach for a tissue or two from the counter which was behind him.   
  
  
  
He almost fell over when his Grandpa, being nearly deaf, said, "Are you okay up there, Yugi?"   
  
  
  
"Just fine, Grandpa!" said Yugi out loud. "Just fine..." he said under his breath while he applied pressure on his foot through the tissue. After a minute or two of holding the tissue in place, Yugi noticed that the bleeding had stopped so he stood up, scanned the floor for any other objects that could be painful, and began to trek his way through his bedroom. When he finally reached the door, he let out a deep sigh, then walked down the lengthy amount of stairs on the staircase in the Mutoh household.  
  
  
  
*~After Thanksgiving Dinner*~  
  
  
  
  
Yugi was laying down on his bed, eyes shut, but his mind was surely in the on position, indefinitely... minutes had past and Yugi drew more tired with every passing second.  
  
  
  
When he finally fell asleep, he began to have a dream. But this time, the dream was like no other. This time, the dream was alive and physical. This time, the dream was real.  
  
  
  
*~Yugi's Dream~*  
  
  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Yugi, it's me, Bakura! Wake up Yugi, please!" said Bakura, shaking the drowsy Yugi.  
  
  
  
Yugi stirred around, moaning in discomfort, then finally realized who was standing in front of him: the one and only.  
  
  
  
"Bakura? Is that really you? If so, please tell me why you did such a thing! I'm so angry at you, Bakura! But then again, I'm quite angry at myself also. What drove you to those extremities? Was it anything I did?" Yugi said. He wanted to know every little detail about Bakura before he, you know-ed, to himself.   
  
  
  
Bakura flipped his silver hair out of his face before telling Yugi everything that he wanted to know, plus more.  
  
  
  
"Oh Yugi, said Bakura, reaching for Yugi to wipe a streaming tear from Yugi's face, pale and youthful, "'Twas nothing that you had accomplished, dear Yugi. I did it simply because of what I, myself, had thought about my, and my life. I do know what you wanted to tell me though. About, you know, "**us**", but don't worry. I didn't commit suicide for that reason. Haha," laughed Bakura with a grin, "quite the contrary actually. I was thinking the same thing, because I was never like anyone had ever thought or assumed that I was. I was never gay. I was the type of person who had to try everything in life at least once; I even tried suicide, to see if there was really a such thing, and look what happened." Bakura declared, while swiping his hand through his arm. Obviously, it went right through.   
  
  
  
"That's right Yugi, I'm a ghost. I need to tell you something, and I need you to pay attention very closely: Yugi, in my house, in my bedroom, underneath the chest at the foot of my bed, there is a broken floorboard. Slide the chest out of the way, and the first floorboard to the left where the chest sits is broken. Pick it up and deep down in there is my Millennium Item..." Bakura informed.  
  
  
  
Yugi gave a slight gasp and stated, "The Millennium Ring..."  
  
  
  
"Yes Yugi. I want you to have it. As long as you do, you can talk to me through your dreams like this. Goodbye Yugi." Bakura said, as he lastly faded into a shroud of mist and was never to be seen again, at least, for a while...  
  
  
  
*~End of Dream~*   
  
  
  
"I have to get that ring, right away!" he informed himself as he pulled on his shoes which were left on his bed side rug. He grabbed his Millennium Puzzle and placed it around his neck before exiting his bedroom. He kissed it and walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
He crept quietly, not to wake up Grandpa. Yugi opened the front door and stepped outside. As he shut the door, he walked down the steps and faded into the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
"I knew you would do it, Yugi!" said Bakura proudly. He was floating above Yugi's head, following him through every footstep. He watched the young child as if it was a child of his own. Bakura knew he was lucky to have a best friend as such. He just wished he could see him, actually physically next time. If there was somehow, someway...  
  
  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! It's now 8:38 p.m. and I started to write this at around 5:00 p.m. Everyone, remember: **please Read&Review!!!** Sayonara! -_~


	5. Chapter 5

Lying is Easier Than the Truth By: Ryojishi Chapter 5 Note: Hey everyone! I've been thinking about what to put in Chapter 5 and I think I have some good stuff for all of you! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this frequently. The reason for this is because I have been busy with Thanksgiving and all. Also I've been having some pretty major problems with my surrogate family. *sigh* Well, I hope that you enjoy Chapter 5! Please Read and Review! ^^ I could really use the boost.-.-;;;  
  
  
  
Arriving in Bakura's neighborhood, Yugi paced himself as he started to feel faint at the thought of sneaking into someone's house, let alone the house being the one of his own deceased friend. Yugi grew weary, so he did what was most Yugi-like: he turned to his Dark for advice.  
  
  
  
/Yami? What should I do?/ Yugi stuttered to Yami. Yugi was standing in the middle of a night-befallen street, in the pitch black, talking to a pyramid shaped object hanging from his neck. If someone were to see or hear Yugi, in simpler terms: he'd be screwed.  
  
  
  
Yami suddenly appeared from the puzzle to be about Yugi's presence. Yami was visible, but seemed pretty blurry; well, at least to Yugi, and anyone else who saw him.  
  
  
  
//Well, first of all, Yugi, if I were you at this very uncomforting moment, I'd move somewhere away so that you're not broadcasting this conversation or your plan to accomplish what you need to accomplish.// Yami said, more sarcastically than he ever normally was.  
  
  
  
Yugi did as he was uninstructively told, while anxiously awaiting for advice, the real advice.  
  
  
  
/Now that I've done as you have suggestively commanded me to, how should I get into Bakura's house so I can enter Bakura's bedroom and successfully complete my task of receiving, or in this case, inheriting, the Millennium Ring?/  
  
  
  
Yugi now became very anxious. He was almost about to shake the unshakeable Yami.  
  
  
  
//Okay Yugi, I want you to listen and I want you to listen good.//  
  
  
  
Yugi gave a grunt and nod of approval.  
  
  
  
He prepared to tune into every bit of information that Yami was soon to give him.  
  
  
  
/I'm ready./  
  
  
  
A sigh, long and deep escaped from Yami's lips.  
  
  
  
//Okay, you have two choices here, Yugi. One: probably the most dangerous would be for you to try to unlock either the front or back door. The bad part about this choice is that since Bakura lived in a subdivision of house in Domino City, there are most likely to be alarms on all of the houses. These alarms could be linked up to sirens, lights, other neighbors, or the police. Do you want to do this?// Yami stated diligently.  
  
  
  
Yugi hesitated. Biting his lips for a few moments, unable to move his lips to respond, his eyes immediately shone upon Yami.  
  
  
  
/I think I'll pass on that choice, Yami. But good thoughts, Yami. I would never imagine thinking so slyly as you just did./ Yugi stated admiringly. Yugi always knew that Yami always had a way to beat around the bush.  
  
  
  
Yami tilted his head slightly before speaking.  
  
  
  
//Okay, now. What we're going to do, since this is the only remaining choice, is going to be quite complex. It also might result in danger if either of us does something incorrectly.// Yami said. //Are you sure that you choose this option over the other one?//  
  
  
  
Yugi had an image, an image of the friend he loved. He had an image of Bakura. The image was of Bakura leaning against one of the overlarged oaks where the two had always met.  
  
  
  
/Yes, Yami. I have to choose this option. I have to get into that house the safest possible way for me to get the Millennium Ring. Silently and swiftly, I must retrieve it. I must retrieve the Millennium Puzzle! I must do it for Bakura./  
  
  
  
Yami thought in his mind, "Boy, Yugi is really depending on me. I better not mess this up or he'll possibly never forgive me. I must do this for Yugi. Yugi must do this for Bakura!" Yami acted sternly on the impression that Yugi was depending on him.  
  
  
  
//Okay, my idea is that I use the Millennium Puzzle so we can be magically transported from outside in the dark, you being in your human form, to inside of Bakura's room. Inside his bedroom, through the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, you will be under the same circumstances that I am.//  
  
  
  
Yugi was, once again, amazed by Yami's cleverness, for the most part. He still was unsure of what Yami meant; Yugi showed this state of confusion with a queer look and tilt of his head.  
  
  
  
Yami let out a deep sigh. The two of them had wasted about 20 minutes of their time to retrieve Bakura's Ring and they weren't accomplishing anything by standing here in the freezing cold, talking of what to do.  
  
  
  
//Okay, by saying that you will be under the same circumstances as I am, I mean that you will look like me.//  
  
  
  
Pausing for a moment, Yami realized that what he had said seconds before probably made Yami look preposterous, and most likely warped Yugi into a deeper state of confusion.  
  
  
  
Yugi was indeed confused. Giving Yami a look of "What the heck are you trying to say to me?!" and a sweatdrop streaming down his cheek, Yugi was trying to make a point that Yami needed to be more specific. The sad part was, Yami knew.  
  
  
  
//No, no, no! Forget that! No, I mean yes! Wait, argh!!//  
  
  
  
A frustrated Yami looked down at the ground below him, since he was floating in the air like always, he reevaluated the conversation and the situation with Yugi; conclusion: Confusion.  
  
  
  
//Okay, when I mean that you'll look like me, I long for you to understand that you will share my powers under the Puzzle. You will look like me, in my dark form. You'll be noiseless, like I, and of course, you'll be as slyly acting as me, also. Do you understand now, Yugi?//  
  
  
  
Excitedly, Yugi jumped up and down internally at the idea of Yugi, a book- smart freshman, scrawny and able to be scared by most things, being able to become just like Yami (not that he isn't like him already, since Yami derives from Yugi's personality, just with more of a kick), a fearless and loyal duelist of the Dark.  
  
  
  
/Yes I understand you, Yami./  
  
  
  
//Okay. Now what we have to do is hold hands, I will enchant some sayings in the Egyptian tongue, and lastly, a light will shine over us. This will make the two of us become one. I'll tell you when to close your eyes. When they're shut, imagine what Bakura's room looks like. Remember every detail when you were in there before. Then when we both do, the Puzzle will transport us and we'll be in Bakura's bedroom.//  
  
  
  
Yugi understood clearly now of what to do. He seemed a little cautious of the whole idea, but knew he'd be fine.  
  
  
  
//Okay, now grab my hand.// Yami commanded, holding out his hand for Yugi to grasp.  
  
  
  
//Close your eyes, Yugi! Quickly!//  
  
  
  
Yami started to enchant some Egyptian sounding words, just pouring from his mouth as if it was his normal language. He was a master of both English and Egyptian languages. All of a sudden, a bright light had started to shine upon both Yugi and Yami. Both had their eyes closed, hands together tightly, all the incantations completed.  
  
  
  
An enlightening presence came upon Yugi. Yugi knew he felt it, but was unsure if this was all just happening to himself, or if the aura was an uncalled for thing. Maybe it was supposed to happen, but maybe it wasn't. Yugi didn't want to say anything, because he thought it might've broken the whole spell that Yami had spent the longest time in the blistering cold trying to come up with.  
  
  
  
Yugi now felt scared. Scared and alone; alone because he didn't know if this was all happening to him, or if it was all happening to Yami, or if it wasn't happening to either of them. Yugi started to panic, but didn't squander an inch. He didn't move a muscle, not even if his life depended on it. He maintained his calmness by thinking of Bakura, and how Yugi just had to get the Millennium Item so he can talk to Bakura again.  
  
  
  
Right then and there, in all of the bliss of the excitement, Yugi began to feel his body becoming numb. He knew that the process was coming to an end. He could already start to see himself looking like Yami does. Little by little, pieces of Bakura's bedroom started to fall into Yugi's vision.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, after all of the transportations had became complete, Yugi looked at Yami, and realized two things: one, they looked like each other, and two, they were in Bakura's bedroom.  
  
  
  
/Yay!! You did it!!/ whispered Yugi in a joyous tone.  
  
  
  
//Okay, Yugi. Now do your stuff, get the Ring. I can't help you because Bakura never told me, just you. But remember, I'll be right here, and no matter what you do, no one will hear you. You don't even have to whisper anymore. // Yami said in his normal tone and volume of voice.  
  
  
  
Yugi looked around the room, which was actually quite large, and located the bed. He looked at the end of it and saw the chest that Bakura had mentioned. He slid it over uncarefully since he didn't have to keep a low volume or anything, and started to remember what Bakura had said.  
  
  
  
/Hmm, he said, when the chest is in it's normal position, the Ring should be on the first floorboard to the left./  
  
  
  
Yugi started to think where the chest sat a few seconds ago and realized that the board he was touching was the one. He slowly picked it up, quite dusty it was, and set it aside. He stuck his arm in and quickly brought it back out.  
  
  
  
/Eww, it's really filthy in here. And I always thought Bakura was the tidy one of the gang./ Yugi stated with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Yami started to chuckle at the thought of little of what he could remember of Bakura.  
  
  
  
Yugi stuck his hand back down into the abyss of the floor of Bakura's bedroom. Now, uncaring of the dirt and grime, Yugi started to reach around into the back, as far as he could go, searching for the Millennium Ring.  
  
  
  
/I, almost. have it! Got it! Yes!/ Yugi said with a grin on his face of achievement. He had done it. He had gotten the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
  
  
Yugi looked around Bakura's room, the Millennium Ring in hand. He noticed an alarm clock sitting on Bakura's bedside table.  
  
  
  
/Hey, Yami, it's only 3 a.m./ Yugi said with a long yawn. /Can you teleport us home?/  
  
  
  
Yami nodded, with a grunt along with it. He held up the Puzzle and the two were back home in a minute.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yugi, now back into his own, human-like form, walked over to the spot on the wall where he proudly hung the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi held out his hand, which obviously was a sign for Yami to return the Millennium Puzzle into Yugi's hands.  
  
  
  
With eager hands, Yugi took the Puzzle and placed it on its own little nail on the wall. Yugi pulled the Millennium Ring out of his pocket and placed it on another nail a few feet away from the Puzzle. The nail, being so conveniently hammered into the wall, was sturdy enough for the large Ring.  
  
  
  
Yugi, tired and dull, laid down upon his bed. He looked over to Yami, who was still transparent as he always will be, walking over to the wall where the Millennium Puzzle was hung. He folded his hands, and suddenly disappeared into the blackness of the wall.  
  
  
  
Yugi stood up, noticing that Yami was now gone, probably deep within the enchanted Soul Room of the Puzzle. He took off his shirt and pants, then reached over to his dresser where he grabbed a clean t-shirt and pair of shorts. Putting them on, he saw two eyes peering into his room. After a fright and a tingle of his spine, Yugi realized that they were just the eyes of a night bird, or were they.  
  
  
  
/Night, Yami./  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it! I like the chapter, but I really don't like to write long chapters like this. If you like my long chapters, please tell me in your reviews, but if you like my shorter chapters, then tell me. Tell me what you thought and try and predict of what you think will happen! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hello all! It's the same day as the day when I posted Chapter 5 and I feel like writing some more! I've decided to write my stories shorter because I thought about it for a while, and I decided to place myself in you, the readers, position: I personally hate long stories, at least reading them. So I'm going to tune it down a few notches so you guys don't have to sit on the computer for hours reading long stories, at least from me! Please read and review!  
  
  
  
Lying Is Easier Than the Truth By: Ryo-sama Chapter 6  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
That morning, Yugi remained very tired. Waking up at 7 o'clock a.m., he sat up from his bed and paced himself to walk over to the wall where the Millennium Ring hung proudly.  
  
  
  
Yugi began talking to the Millennium Ring, saying things like, "Man, I sure had to go through a night of living hell to get you, but it was worth it!"  
  
  
  
He acted as if the Millennium Ring was like a brand new child. A child so smart, so advanced, and so accelerated that it deserved a trophy for everything it did. He took much pride into account of the inheritance of the Millennium Ring. Yugi walked over to the door of his room and closed it behind him, giving one last glance at the Ring.  
  
  
  
Yugi walked down the oak staircase, leading into the living area of the Mutoh household. He walked down the hallway into the bathroom. Sleepily attempting to find the light on the wall of the bathroom, Yugi brightened the room, and shut the door behind him. He looked at the mirror, with the mirror looking back at him.  
  
  
  
"Boy, Yugi, you look like crap. You should've went out a little bit earlier last night," said Yugi as he was, with his index finger, rubbing over the blackened sleep lines underneath his eyes, indicating that he got little sleep that night. He reached for his toothbrush that was unnoticeably sitting in the toothbrush holder that was nailed against the wall neat the mirror, with only one fellow companion: Grandpa's toothbrush.  
  
  
  
It sounds kind of corny, but the two single toothbrushes sitting alone, together in the toothbrush-holder made Yugi think of Bakura, Yugi's friends, and such. There was no more Bakura, unless Yugi could somehow revive the corpse of Bakura, which would take a lot of effort, time, and determination, but would be all the worthwhile. Were his "friends even his friends anymore? Could he trust them enough to tell them about what had happened this morning? He was unsure. He was unsure if he had any friends, except Grandpa, the remaining toothbrush owner.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"See ya later, Grandpa!" Yugi said as he grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen table and fled out of the door, books in hand.  
  
  
  
"Have a good time at school, Yugi! Oh and remember to come by and help me with the shop tonight, it's time for the annual sale from 3-9! Try to get your homework done at school so you can help me. Okay?" Grandpa declared.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing, Grandpa! Bye!" said Yugi with a grin on his face. He didn't mind helping Grandpa after school, as a matter of fact, he wish it were a more normal thing. Yugi always liked to spend time with his Grandpa. The only thing that Yugi disliked about his Grandpa, which was something that Grandpa couldn't help anyway so it really didn't matter, was the tint of silver to his hair. This only made him be reminded of Bakura, which transformed him from a happy, bouncy teenage boy, into a depressed and saddened little child.  
  
  
  
Recently, autumn had slowly, but surely, transformed itself into the cold, windy, and white season most commonly known as winter. Yugi walked outside of the door, closing it behind him. He readjusted his coat, for a more comfortable fitting on him. He grabbed the handrail, which last night had been iced over. Layers upon layers of ice were stacked, making the handrail an inch taller than it's normal height.  
  
  
  
"Man, we really got it bad last night after I went to sleep because when Yami and I were out last night, I remember it being frightfully cold, but never remembering anything like this," Yugi said as he scanned the neighborhood, finding out that every house was covered with the same things as his own was: ice and snow.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
School was going by awfully slowly today. Yugi waited impatiently, period after period, waiting for each class to end and a new one to hurriedly begin.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After school, Yugi grabbed all of his books and excitedly went out the front door of his school, leaving a trail of dust behind. He couldn't be more excited to reach the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi had always loved the big sales. Ever since he was a little boy and saw his first one. And it always was around Christmas time. The customers were mostly kids aged 6 through around 18. Even some adults had came. And sometimes, pros would come in, since the Turtle Game Shop was a world-renowned place for duelists from every nation.  
  
  
  
Yugi went into the store and began setting his book bag down in the back corner of the kitchen; the kitchen was a direct pathway into the counter area of the store. Yugi opened the cash register and began counting the money before the sales for statistical reasons for the store's finances. Today, Yugi even appeared before Grandpa. He figured that Grandpa was out making some deals with other game shops. He probably wasn't having any luck either, figuring that most game shops knew about Grandpa's big sales, and didn't want to sell him anything that would promote his sale, leaving the opposing stores in the dust.  
  
  
  
Yugi was finally done, so he grabbed some cleaning supplies and walked out into the main floor of the store.  
  
  
  
Looking at his clock he stated, "Hmm, it's 2:15 p.m. The lines will start lining up in about a half-hour. better get ready!"  
  
  
  
He grabbed the duster, a rag, and some dusting spray from a bag attached to the sweeper. He began to wax all of the wooden tables and stands, and began to dust everything until he noticed something very peculiar.  
  
  
  
"Bakura? Is that you?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I hope you like it! ^^;; I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but I always like to leave them there so I know what I want to do in the next chapter. The next chapter in which you will have to ever so patiently wait for! ^_^ Read and Review please! Any comments wanted!! 


End file.
